Hello again
by SilverBlade9
Summary: Raven and Eve has always fought when they were younger when they were with El Gang. Since they all separated because of school or family reasons. Eve was left in Altera while Raven was in Velder. They haven't talked to each other in years, until one day at school. Eve gets a surprised text message from someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**-Pokemon Battle Song Plays-**

 **-A wild Silver appears-**

 **Me: Hi guys it's been awhile, it's like been a few years... BUT IM BACK NOW! I'll be sure to try to make more stories if I can and try to continue Elsword Love since a lot of you guys like that story a lot even though I was a rookie writer before. I'm at my senior year of high school so might as well finish this off. I hope you like this story!**

 **-gets hit with a pokeball-**

 **Me: HEY WHO THREW THAT!?**

 **Eve: Code Nemesis (human)**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist (no nasod arm)**

Eve's PoV

It was a few years ago...Back then we couldn't even stand being by each other in the same room for 5 minutes...We always argued about such small things that caused us to drift apart and not talk after a year or two... However something changed between us when we met again... Something different that we didn't even know it would happen... When the El Gang was all together before we slowly drifted apart due to school or family situations. I only talked to Aisha, Rena, Ara, Elsword, and Add sometimes only through text not much then that however...

I was alone at school bored during class until I got a message on my phone from someone that I didn't expect...It was Raven...

[Message Received 10:43 a.m, From Raven] "Hi"

Why would he message me of all people...? Since we all separated and I haven't talk him at all I decided to forget all the things that had happened between us in the past... I decided to message him back quickly.

[Message Sent 10:44 a.m, To Raven] "Hello"

Immediately after I got a reply, it's still shocking that he's actually talking to me...

[Message Received 10:45 a.m, From Raven] "It's been awhile, Hasn't it?"

I continued to reply to him until I realized I've been texting him a lot more then Aisha and the others.

[Message Sent 10:46 a.m, To Raven] "It has, How are you?"

[Message Received 10:47 a.m, From Raven] "I'm fine just getting through college and such..."

[Message Sent 10:48 a.m, To Raven] "Ah I forgot, you're two years older then me..."

[Message Received 10:49 a.m, From Raven] "Yea you should be a senior in high school right?"

[Message Sent 10:50 a.m, To Raven] "Yes, that's correct. I'm heading to my next class soon right now."

[Message Received 10:51 a.m, From Raven] "I guess you're busy, I'll leave you be."

[Message Sent 10:52 a.m, To Raven] "No... It's Fine, but my next class doesn't allow phones, I'll talk to you later though."

[Message Received 10:53 a.m, From Raven] "Alright"

After finishing up class I was heading to my car to go home, looking through my phone seeing all the messages that he had sent me when I was in class, they shocked me a little from what he said.

[Message Received 2:10 p.m, From Raven] "Hey you remember back then when we hated each other...? Do you still hate me? Its fine if you do I was just wondering.."

[Message Received 2:15 p.m, From Raven] "I've been meaning to ask you that for awhile, when I scrolled through my contacts I saw your name so...might as well ask you now..."

[Message Received 2:20 p.m, From Raven] "I didn't really expect you to reply so fast to be honest, it kinda shocked me..."

I looked through the messages, and he felt the same way as I did through the text messages. As I got home and put everything down, I texted him again.

[Message Sent 3:45 p.m, To Raven] "Sorry I just got home and I read the messages, but no I don't hate you...I decided to forget what happened to us in the past and move on... I still had you in my contacts I just never had a reason to delete you."

Raven's PoV

My phone rang at my desk in the dorm room and I picked it up seeing her messages and I just stared at the message she sent mostly the words "I don't hate you", Why though? We couldn't even stand each other back then, and the others would tell us to break it up and calm down a lot. I thought she would hate me, but I guess we both decided to move on. I continued to text her all throughout the day until we both said goodnight to each other.

Before I realize it, we've been talking daily now when we both have the time to talk. I don't what was going on between us, since this is the most we ever talked normally to each other without fighting. Something inside was telling me, I wanted more...but I didn't know what...I got a text from Eve soon after.

[Message Received 3:30 p.m, From Eve] "Hey school just ended, I'm heading to my car. I'll talk to you later."

I started to reply automatically without thinking it didn't hit me until I reread the message I just sent. I felt so embarrassed from what I said so randomly to her.

[Message Sent 3:31 p.m, To Eve] "Can I call you then?"

 **Me: Sorry guys! That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed comment if you want more!**

 **-the wild Silver fled!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: -crashes in and gets up quickly-**

 **Hey guys! Chapter two of Hello Again is here hope you enjoy!**

Eve's PoV

I stared at my screen in shock seeing the words "Can I call you?" right there on my phone, and most importantly it was from Raven... I hesitated a little not knowing what to say. Instead I typed automatically not knowing what I typed until I saw the sent message.

[Message Sent 3:33 p.m, To Raven] "Sure, why not?"

I stood there frozen staring at my screen for what I wrote then all of the sudden my phone starts ringing with the caller ID saying "Raven" I kept staring at the name for a few seconds then I soon press the answer button and slowly lifted my phone to my ear.

"H-Hello...?" I spoke nervously, but why was I nervous? It was just Raven not like I haven't met him before...but for some reason I became nervous talking to him.

"Hello? Eve?" I heard a deep voice coming through the phone, it was somehow soothing to hear his voice. Maybe it was because I haven't talked to anyone much lately...

"Raven...?" I replied softly.

"Soft voice as ever huh?" He chuckled a little through the phone, it seemed to make my face flush.

"W-what's that suppose to mean!?" I yelled out immediately not realizing I'm outside while other students were walking by. I looked around for a moment looking embarrassed and headed into my car quickly then turned on my car letting my phone's bluetooth hook up to the car's speaker. Raven's voice was loud and clear now.

"Did Eve become a more opened child then before?" He chuckled again teasing me.

"W-Why did you call anyways?..." I asked him right after almost blurting it out. I was expecting an answer, but instead I got none and it was silent in my car.

"Raven...?" I asked looking at the caller ID on my phone, seeing that he's still on the call.

"Ra-"

"I don't know..." He answered out of the blue shocking me.

"I really don't know why...For some reason...I just...I wanted to call you...but...but I don't know why..." He said blankly through the phone

Raven seems different from before...He wasn't the same guy who would make fun of me for being smaller then the other girls besides Lu. I was usually the quiet one but when Raven says something I always had to make a remark back at him whether it's by his looks, attitude or hobbies he does. However, the Raven on the phone right now is so different that I not realize it was him if I didn't have his number. Something pulled at my chest as I continued to talk to him. I continued to talk to Raven on my way home and while I was at home too.

"Don't you ever have class?" I said jokingly to him seeing that he always has the time to text me.

"Dummy, I do have class I text you during some of them since they're boring." He replied back. "Don't you be laughing you'll be going to one soon and see how it feels."

I couldn't help but giggle a little to what he said. I laid down on my couch at home and continued our conversation.

Raven's PoV

I heard a small giggle from her, I never seen her smile or have heard her laugh at all. Her voice was so soft yet cute... GAH! What am I thinking?! I covered my face while laying on my bed with my phone next to my ear hearing her small giggles. I felt my chest tugging a little for some reason. I keep wondering how Eve has developed now from the years we haven't seen each other... I'm here in Velder while she's in Altera. She's not far yet not really close either.

We continued to talk for days on end and told each other what have we been doing lately. I realize Eve hasn't been really social with anyone not even with Aisha and the others only just studying and going home that's all. The most she has ever talked to someone was me shockingly. I told her some simple things of what I've been doing. Just studying at college and teaching kendo after school to help pay off college. For some reason, talking to her now seems to give me comfort. Unlike before where we couldn't stay in the same room with each other for 2 seconds. Months go by talking to each other that it basically became a normality to us. It was winter and there was snow falling down. I walked on the sideway heading back to my dorm wearing my heavy black coat continuing to text Eve.

[Message Received 12:45 a.m, From Eve] "No school today because of the snow, I'm staying in bed."

I smirked at her message imagining her in her pajamas with her slight tangled hair in bed cuddled up warmly. I blushed slightly at the thought of it then soon replied to her with a question.

[Message Sent 12:46 a.m, To Eve] "Can I see a picture of you?"

I realized what I said, and gripped my phone tightly almost hearing my phone crack. WHY DID I SEND THAT?! I thought to myself. I don't what's going on with me, I don't usually act like this around her, but since we don't really hate each other...I guess it's alright... Soon I got a message quickly and shocked from what I saw.

[Message Received 12:48 a.m, From Eve, With one attachment] "I tried different pictures...I look bad though..."

I opened the attachment seeing the picture of Eve almost making my face steam up. She sure gotten prettier... She took a picture of herself in her white with pink lining pajamas a little wrinkled up while she was sitting on her bed rubbing her the tiredness out of her eye with her hair being messy as she takes a picture. It's cute how she tried to make attempts a decent photo for me. I slowly saved the picture on to my phone and replied back to her.

[Message Sent 12:48 a.m, To Eve] "It's alright you look cute though."

I walked a few more steps then I got another message from her.

[Message Received 12:49 a.m, From Eve] "I'm not cute! :T, Now you send me a picture of yourself. It's only fair."

I chuckled at her response then switched my phone to camera mode and took a picture of myself outside in the snow with a small smirk on my face.

[Message Sent 12:50 a.m, To Eve, With one attachment] "Sorry, I'm not bundled up on a bed like you though." I close my phone and put it my pocket after then headed towards my dorm.

Eve's PoV

I opened Raven's attachment to the message seeing him smirk at the camera as he's outside in the snow. He looks really well dressed and still has the same white streak in his dark hair as he did before. However, his eyes were more gentle then usual. I felt my face flush red as I continue to stare at his picture. He has gotten more handsome then before. I felt my heart pumping in my chest as I continue to look at his picture and saved his photo on my phone. I closed my phone hugging my pillow on bed trying to get my heart to slow down. It's almost like my heart is beating out of my chest. I kept thinking about Raven and how he has become now compared to before...

How he has been so nice to me now... Especially talking to me out of the blue after so many years we haven't talked... I closed my eyes while laying down trying to understand what's going on with me, but all I can think about is Raven now... Everything starts crowding my mind as my heart is beating out of my chest as I set my phone down and curled up into a ball on my bed with covers drawn around me.

Raven's PoV

I realize it's been a lot longer then usual when Eve texts me back. I checked my phone seeing that it was almost an hour since the last message I sent to her. She doesn't have school today, so she wouldn't be in class maybe she decided to run a hot bath. I questioned to myself a little staring at the unnotified screen. An hour became two then three then four…. I decided to text her back questioning what's going on. Did something happened her?… I started thinking of the most terrible things that may have happened to her. Did her phone die? Is there a blackout and there's no electricity there? Did someone sneak in kidnap her? Maybe there's so much snow on her roof that it caved in on itself and smushed her! I held my head back trying to relax. Maybe she fell asleep after the bath or something. I'm sure she will message back soon as she wakes up… I hope.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
